


Shampoo Thief

by yrwarlock



Series: Flufftober 2020 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Fluff, 31 Days Of Malec, 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Boyfriends, Comfort Food, Comfort Food Prompt, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Malec 2020, Malec Fluff, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Pizza, Romance, Soft Alec Lightwood, Soft Magnus Bane, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Soft Malec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrwarlock/pseuds/yrwarlock
Summary: Flufftober Day 12: Comfort FoodMagnus shoots over to his boyfriend, Alec Lightwood’s apartment, when he gets an SOS text requiring comfort food.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949497
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Shampoo Thief

After a long, boring day of filing higher-ups paperwork and fixing his subordinates mistakes from the other end of the phone, Alec desperately needed a buffet of his few simple pleasures.

Pizza, beer, and his beloved boyfriend. 

Magnus had instantaneously jumped into a cab at the ‘ _S.O.S, comfort food_ ’ text his boyfriend had sent his way -it being the third SOS text of the day.

The first occurring when his coworker spilled piping hot coffee over his desk, soaking his files in the usually comforting black liquid. Luckily, he had swivelled his chair away in time for it to miss him cleanly; The second had been when his boss dumped piles of new paperwork on his desk the moment he sat back with a proud and relaxed expression at the finished papers he had sorted. 

To say he had a bad day, would’ve been an understatement.

Albeit cliche, the two cuddled comfortably on Alec’s plush couch, eyes fixated on ‘The Real Housewives of Idris’ that played in front of them and munching away at slices of pizza and alcoholic beverages in hand.

Magnus with his signature martini and Alec with some fancy brand of beer Magnus had introduced him to.

Alec’s head laid comfortably on his boyfriend’s chest, rising and falling in unison with Magnus’ breathing; tented legs walling his body in comfortably as he shuffled between them.

He hummed softly, revelling in the feeling of Magnus’ ringless fingers smoothing through his hair, playing with his dark locks, and his fingertips pressing soothingly into his scalp in a massaging manner.

The feeling had him lost, his worries and stresses of work forgotten in the back of his mind as sparks of warmth ran over his skin, causing the minute hairs to stand to their ends.

This was exactly what he needed. To feel at home, without worry or the need to lead, and whenever he was with Magnus, that was how he felt. Magnus was not only his escape, but his home, his world. Even after five months, Alec could feel how deeply his feelings dived for the amber-eyed man. Each time his name was mentioned, those same butterflies swarmed in his stomach. With every fleeting reminder of Magnus, he felt his stomach twist with anticipation of seeing him next, of holding him next.   
With each delicate tingle of fingers against skin, and each gentle brush of their lips, Alec could feel himself tumbling further down the path he was on. There was no question about it now, he was falling hopelessly in love with Magnus Bane and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. And for once, Alec didn’t find himself scared, instead he was excited. His mind screamed all of possibilities at once, filling his thoughts with fantasies of picnics by the beach and stargazing in fields. He was a hopeless romantic when it came to this man, and he adored it. He only hoped Magnus did too.

”Thank you,” Alec mumbled.

”What for, darling?”

”Taking care of me.” A hefty yawn slipped from Alec’s lips, causing Magnus to do the same as a chain reaction.

”Always,” Magnus dropped a soft kiss to Alec’s mop of hair. He inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent of, _sandalwood_? Had Alec been using his shampoo?

“ _Alexander_ ,” Magnus started, his voice was muffled as his nose was still buried in his boyfriends hair. “Have you been taking my shampoo?”

Alec didn’t respond, only sinking further down the couch until his legs hung off the edge. His gaze fixated on the tv as he shovelled another slice of pizza into his mouth, clearly avoiding the question. 

“Alexander?” Magnus said, his fingers stopping their soothing movements as a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

“I might have borrowed a bottle... or uh two,” Alec finally said, pushing his head up into his boyfriends hands, whining at the loss of physical affection. 

“You know could have just asked me to get you a bottle?” 

“I thought you’d find it weird.” Alec mumbled, heat rising to his cheeks and riddled with embarrassment as he wiped his greasy fingers on a napkin. 

Magnus frowned, his eyebrows furrowing in a soft manner. “Alexander,” he started, “I’ve spent Christmas with your family, I think we are well past weird. And besides, I think it’s cute.” 

His fingers moved to intertwine with Alec’s sitting between both of their legs as he nuzzled his nose back into the short, black locks of his boyfriend’s hair. “I like that smell on you.”

With every second that passed in that moment, nothing but love was shared between them. Silent promises and unspoken truths whirled around them like fireflies, unseen and invisible to the eye, but glowing with such splendour and radiance that they didn’t need to be visible to be seen. 

Truthfully, this is how every moment was; a beautiful symphony of promises that neither wished to break. Even if those three words were yet to be uttered inside of the spacious apartment, the depths of their eyes and the delicacy of each touch screamed just how madly they we’re in love with each other. The men’s irises of gold and green, skin of paper and bronze, both belted as loud as they could until their throats were dry and they could barely choke out a word. 

They both knew love and painful and exhausting, so to have such grace and elegance, such lucid movements in their love was foreign. Though, neither wanted to turn and sprint for the hills until their legs gave out and they collapsed safely under their beds like they were toddlers once again. Instead, they felt pulled in, like a red string of fate was wrapped around their fingers and joining the two together with lucid motions. No jerky movements; no raised voices or pupils so wide they were embedded with fear.

They were one with each other, and wanted it no other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’ve decided to take these at my own pace so i’ll probably end up going into November with these but thank you for being patient and reading nonetheless.   
> Comments and Kudos and greatly appreciated!   
> My twitter is @yrwarlock and is now u shadowbanned! (How great!)


End file.
